


this one's for you

by SilverMangooo



Series: one-take one-shots [3]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Angst-Free, F/F, Fluff, Lowercase, One-Shot, POV Third Person Limited, Photographer Kim Lip, Romance, Singer songwriter composer producer Jinsoul, Songfic, figuring life out, lipsoul, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24114322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverMangooo/pseuds/SilverMangooo
Summary: singer-songwriter and producer jinsoul gets asked about the inspiration behind her songs.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Series: one-take one-shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1713649
Comments: 2
Kudos: 78





	this one's for you

**Author's Note:**

> idk how music stuff works but music artist/prod. jinsoul is all that matters

jung jinsol went by the stage name “jinsoul”. writing, composing, song recording - all of those had always been her passion. of course, she tried other things ranging from soccer to painting, but after a month or two, the fire burnt out quickly. after graduating from high school, she finally figured out what she wanted to pursue: music. 

when she got questions from fans about her inspiration, her answer was always: “i don’t have a specific source of ideas. this is simply something i enjoy doing, and you know how it is, you feel invincible when you love something... or someone”, which was true. the ideas often formed easily. it was as if jinsol had a superpower of some sort, as if she could hear the melody, rhythm, and lyrics inside her head. had time gone a tiny bit slower, she could probably release a hundred songs in a year. then again, she was still human and just like death, burnout was inevitable. 

plenty of incomplete verses and project files titled “draft”, “draft2”, “lol_nope”, “02100613_god_save_me” collected dust in her Notes and laptop, rotting away for eternity. this led to her going on a hiatus for months, both casual listeners and dedicated fans either leaving or spamming her notifications, asking her where she went. 

one day, she posted a picture of the beach on instagram. the sky and waters mixing together to create a cool, beautiful blue palette. 

**_@jin.s0ul_ ** **:** 1/2. 

the caption was cryptic. not even those she had known throughout her entire life knew what that was about, and it was better to keep it that way. 

_i’ll get over this slump soon enough._

some weeks into her indefinite break and her soul went wandering around hiking trails, hills, and currently, on rooftops. all that in hopes of having an idea for a new song. the desire to create got stronger and it was frustrating to mentally hear a piece, especially when it was stuck there. jinsol felt nauseous, almost. 

that was, until her ears perked up to the voice of a stranger. 

“hey, you alright there?” the stranger asked, footsteps getting louder each second. fear filled jinsol up because she was sitting near the edge of the twentieth floor and she could get pushed down below. it wasn’t that she intended to do anything life threatening, it was merely her way of absorbing the beauty of the sleepless city - its blinding lights, the deafening revving of a millionaire’s new car, the suffocating polluted air. 

jinsol turned around and walked towards her instead. a stunning woman with a deep shade of chestnut brown hair that somewhat contrasted jinsol’s bleached strands, captivating eyes, and an indescribable voice that echoed in the musician’s head.

“i’m fine.” 

“you sure ‘bout that? no one really goes to the top of a building at 10 p.m. when they’re happy,” they were finally face to face, only a few inches away from each other. “jungeun, by the way.” she extended her hand with a sweet grin on her face. 

“jinsol.” her reply was void of any emotion. “well, what brings _you_ here, jungeun?” 

jungeun shrugged and sat on the gray concrete ground. the taller girl followed along. “just one of those days, you know? soul searching, finding my inner-peace, gathering ideas, talking to the moon... all those cliche things.” 

“what do you do?” 

“i’m a photographer! i usually do artistic portraits, but it seems i’ve ran out of artsy-fartsy ideas, so here i am. i come here a lot and i’ve definitely never seen you before, but enough about me. what’s your story?” jungeun asked and scooted closer with childlike enthusiasm, like a student with the utmost curiosity in class. 

jinsol thought it was funny, how someone she recently met was going through the same shit as she was. there was a connection there, every single vein of hers could feel it and she didn’t want to let go. “i make music. not signed under any label yet, but that’s the least of my concern for now,” a soft laugh escaped her lips before continuing, “my circumstances are the same as yours, i guess. i literally have no idea. drafts have remained drafts for almost a month now.” 

their conversation went on until 2 a.m., quickly going from awkward to casual without the need for booze, and that was how new ideas blossomed all at once. 

fast forward a few months and jinsol had returned to the music scene. the healing process was smoother than expected with jungeun around. but the biggest surprise life gave her was that the same stranger from the rooftop became her girlfriend. life looked better and jinsol wouldn’t want to have it any other way. 

she quickly returned to social media and posted a series of photos - one at the same beach from last time and another at the rooftop jungeun and jinsol met on. they were taken from a height that showed everything below them, with hers and jungeun’s fingers intertwined. the skies in both were painted in warm shades of orange, red, yellow, and hints of pinks and purples. 

**_@jin.s0ul_ ** **:** 2/2. 

when she released a new single, it gathered quite a lot of attention and opportunities were coming left and right. in an interview conducted by _Odd Eye Magazine_ , she was asked the same exact question from before. 

_“what was the inspiration behind your latest single?”_

with a smile on her face, she could finally bring a definite answer, one that felt close to home. 

“the clear skies, the sound of the tides hitting the shore; city lights and rooftops at 10 p.m.. my one and only other love - besides music, of course - helped me get back on track and i’m finally revealing her to the world for the first time!” her hands gripped the edge of her seat and lifted her feet off the ground out of excitement. she took a deep breath with ease, feeling as if the weight of the world was slowly getting lifted off from her shoulders. 

“my inspiration goes by the name of jungeun.”

**Author's Note:**

> if you could name (fictional) jinsoul's single, what would the title be? 
> 
> as always, find me at:  
> -twitter: @hyejubit  
> -cc: @hyejuju


End file.
